Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Una mirada a la vida de Garra y Sai como pareja y padres.


**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

**Resumen: **Una mirada a la vida de Garra y Sai como pareja y padres.

**Categoría:** Naruto

**Personaje:** Garra, Sai

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers:**

º0º0º0º0º0º

Sonrió al ver como se divertían y parecían dos niños de la misma edad.

— ¡Otto-chan! —Gritó el niño corriendo a su encuentro, seguido del moreno.

— ¿Cómo estas, Nero? —Le dijo besándolo en la mejilla, mientras lo cargaba.

El niño era realmente hermoso. Tenía los ojos de color agua marina como él y el cabello negro como su Otto-san

— ¿Mucho trabajo hoy? —Le dijo el hombre al llegar a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura, para luego besarlo en la boca, de manera intensa como siempre.

—Sai —le advirtió, al sentir las risitas de los niños que estaban cerca y lo miraban.

— ¡Oh lo lamento tanto, Kazekage-sama! —dijo con falso arrepentimiento, logrando que su hijo se riera en brazos de Gaara.

—Baka —le dijo caminando en dirección a la casa, mientras el otro sólo le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo que seguía riendo de las locuras de su padre.

Llegaron a la casa y Gaara acostó al niño en su cama para que durmiera. Luego se dirigió a su recamara donde el moreno lo esperaba.

Lo vio mirando por la ventana y la luz de la luna lo bañaba por completo.

— ¿Cuándo debes volver? —Le preguntó cuando se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

Sai se giró y lo miró.

Hace unos días recibió un comunicado de Konoha en la que le decían que debía volver para presentarse ante el nuevo Hokage. Naruto fue nombrado 7º Hokage y él debía estar allí, ya que su condición de ANBU se lo obligaba, aunque la 5º Hokage le hubiera dado como misión, el mantener los lazos con Suna y él encantado de la vida lo hizo, así tendría mas tiempo para poder conquistar el esquivo corazón del pelirrojo líder de la aldea.

Gaara no se dejó manejar fácilmente, de hecho le tomó casi dos meses al moreno para que el Kazekage se dejara besar por primera vez y de eso ya hacían cuatro años. Ahora Gaara tenía 20 años y su hijo Nero tenía dos años.

Había sido un espectáculo el enterarse del embarazo del pelirrojo, tomando en cuenta que este no tenía idea de que tenía esa capacidad. Fue Tsunade-sama quien lo diagnostico como hermafrodita y por esa razón su cuerpo podía generar lo que necesitara para gestar.

Temari había puesto el grito en el cielo y los había obligado a casarse antes de que el embarazo se notara y ellos no tuvieron problema. Gaara cumplía con las leyes y a Sai no le importaba nada, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con su pelirroja obsesión.

—Tendré que partir mañana al mediodía y si las cosas van bien, estaré de vuelta en una semana —le dijo llegando a la cama y guiándolo hasta la cabecera para poder reposar los dos contra esta.

_Mira mis ojos y veras  
>Que siento por ti.<br>Explora en tu ser  
>Me hallaras no buscaras mas.<br>_

Sai besó los labios de su esposo, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al chico, el que se tuviera que separar de ellos, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Fue posándose lentamente sobre él sin dejar nunca de besarlo y poco a poco fue quitándole sus ropas.

Gaara no se mantendría quieto, por lo que optó por sentarse en la cama para poder empezar a desnudar al moreno, quien recorría con sus blancas manos su cuerpo.

_Dime que sientes mi calor  
>Y que corresponderás mi amor.<br>Sabes que si  
>Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.<br>_

Se amaban y no necesitaban palabras para demostrarlo. Había veces en que sólo se conformaban con estar uno cerca del otro, pero en ocasiones como la de ahora, necesitaban demostrarse que a pesar de que se separarían por un tiempo corto, requerían del calor del cuerpo amado.

_Mira mis ojos y sabrás  
>Que nada te ocultan<br>Se acabo tu vez, tómame  
>Quisiera poder, poderte lograr<br>Dime que sientes mi calor  
>Nada quiero mas que tu amor.<br>Sabes que si  
>Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti<em>

Sai fue entrando en el cuerpo de su esposo de manera lenta, para sentir cada centímetro de él. Gaara se agarraban de las sabanas, mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante el placer de sentirlo dentro. Las embestidas llegaron luego de unos segundos, para dar paso a una danza demoníaca que los llevaba a la locura. 

_No hay amor como tu  
>Y otro que te ame así<br>No hay lugar si tu no estas  
>Donde quisiera estar.<br>_

Cuando llegaron al clímax lo hicieron pronunciando el nombre del otro, sin intimidarse con que alguien los pudiera escuchar, ya problema del que los escuchara, tenían que estar acostumbrados a sus demostraciones de amor.

Descansaban uno al lado del otro, sin importarles nada, sólo sintiéndose unidos en un íntimo abrazo y un recogedor silencio, que sólo era perturbado por el ruido de sus respiraciones acompasándose lentamente.

—Volveré, no te preocupes demasiado —le dijo Sai besando su frente y apoyando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su pecho.

—Se que volverás, pero quiero que sea en una pieza —le dijo en tono tranquilo, pero en realidad le aterraba que algo le fuera a pasar, más que mal, era su pareja, el padre de su hijo y el que le enseñó le significado de su tatuaje.

_Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti  
>Morir así, morir por ti.<br>Sabes que si  
>Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.<em>

Sólo les esperaba esperar a que el sol del día siguiente los despertara y que sus corazones aguantaran su pequeña separación.

Uno volvería a sus misiones por un corto tiempo y el otro seguiría con su deber de líder, pero su amor los mantendría en pie y esperando que volvieran a estar a estar juntos.

Fin


End file.
